


domestic

by renjunbutterfly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, very fluffy... i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunbutterfly/pseuds/renjunbutterfly
Summary: Moments like these, Jaemin thinks, are beautiful.





	domestic

Jaemin is surprised when he opened his eyes to see that Renjun was still sleeping in his arms - moving closer and closer, looking small in Jaemin’s hold - and even more surprised when he notices that the sun has already risen outside their window.

He takes a few moments, lets everything sink in - and uses the first few minutes to stare at the older boy who looked calm and peaceful while sleeping.

Renjun has - _is_ \- always been beautiful to Jaemin - has always been since the first time they met and he took Jaemin’s breath away - but right at this moment, where the sunlight brightens his features slightly, and the shadows take form almost like an art, making his features more defined, he thinks that Renjun is downright ethereal.

And Jaemin could - wanted - get lost in this moment, in simply staring and appreciating the beauty of his lover, but he also knows that Renjun is usually up by now because of his classes. And as much as he wanted to keep Renjun to himself, he knows better than to let the older boy sleep in.

It happened once and Renjun panicked more than he expected - brought a wave of self-deprecation - and Jaemin does _not_ want that to happen again - does not want Renjun to blame himself for losing to sleep.

And so, softly, he moves one of his hands towards Renjun’s face and as he caresses the sides - it didn’t escape his notice when Renjun moves closer and rubs against it - he whispers, “Injun-ah, you need to wake up for class.”

Usually, that was enough to wake Renjun - he’s a very light sleeper - but this time all he gets is a few short mumbles and Renjun moving in even closer to him.

Jaemin hates how _weak_ the action makes him, how a huge part of him wants to just let Renjun sleep in, if it means that Jaemin can cuddle him for the entire day, but his sense of responsibility - and the large part of him that does not want to ever disappoint Renjun in any way or form - wins and this time, he says it louder, “Renjun, you’re going to be late if you don’t wake up now.”

He hopes that there is enough seriousness in his tone and maybe it worked, because Renjun slowly, slowly opened his eyes - Jaemin feels his breath taken away for the nth time - and he gives a short, half-lidded stare that makes Jaemin gulp when he answers, “I don’t have class today.”

And that’s all Renjun says before he closes his eyes again. This time, he moves his hands to wrap them around Jaemin - and Jaemin couldn’t help it when a grin forms on his lips.

Since the two of them were graduating students, they were both busier and have less schedules that match up for them to have enough free time for themselves, but it was times like these - when they are both free and do not have to catch up on a strict deadline or two - Jaemin loves times like these.

Even more so, a morning like this, when Renjun is far too deep in his sleep and becomes even more affectionate than he usually is.

Jaemin brings his arms back to Renjun’s waist, pulls the boy even closer to him, and when Renjun snuggles in his chest, he takes the opportunity to place a small kiss on the boy’s hair.

He inhales Renjun’s scent - the soft vanilla familiar from their shared toiletries - and he tightens his hold on the smaller boy. Jaemin takes a look at the nearby clock, decides to get up in fifteen minutes to prepare breakfast for both of them, but for the moment, he closes his eyes and surrenders to the warmth that Renjun brings.

Jaemin thinks about how fortunate he is - how _happy_ he is - to have Renjun beside him, in his arms, every time he sleeps and wakes up. It was only three months since Renjun has agreed to share an apartment with him, but the two of them had been dating for a year now.

Longer still, was the duration of Jaemin’s crush for the other boy. It had almost been five years - three years of hopeless pining before he decided to man up and court Renjun - and even now, he is exhilarated at the thought that Renjun is finally his lover.

Because he had been in love with Renjun since the first time they met and that love for him only grows with each passing day.

Jaemin was about to continue his thoughts but then he feels Renjun move slightly in his hold, so he cuts his thoughts off and opens his eyes.

He sees Renjun move his mouth slightly, mutters something in his sleep, and Jaemin looks at the clock once again. Fifteen minutes has already passed and as much as he wants to spend the entire morning with nothing but the feeling of Renjun cuddling up to him, he thinks that it was best if he prepares breakfast for the two of them.

And so, he slowly peels himself off Renjun - a hard task, especially when Renjun whines slightly at the lost of contact, making Jaemin want to give in and return to bed - but he finally manages to get out of the bed.

“Where are you going,” Renjun mutters more than asks, and a part of Jaemin wonders if he was simply dreaming.

Still, that doesn’t stop Jaemin from moving in and giving Renjun a peck on his forehead as he answers, “To the kitchen.”

And then he pulls away and walks to the kitchen, making sure that his footsteps were light enough so that he wouldn’t wake up Renjun.

-

For a few moments in the kitchen, Jaemin’s mind was occupied with nothing but the food that he was preparing. He’s making pancakes for breakfast, knowing that Renjun loves to eat it during the mornings.

He was completely concentrated in making the meal that he didn’t even realize that Renjun has already woke up and walked towards him until he feels arms try to encircle his waist.

“Renjun?” Jaemin asks, even though he already knows the answer. He can feel himself warming up a bit because he was taken by surprise - not that it should, because unlike what most people seemed to think, Renjun was very affectionate and clingy.

And that only seem to multiply in degree when he is still half-asleep and a little drowsy.

“You left me in bed,” Renjun says, voice soft and sleepy, and Jaemin shivers slightly because - he doesn’t know if the other was doing it _on purpose_ \- he feels Renjun’s breathe on his neck.

Jaemin finishes his preparation in record time - whisking the mix faster than he ever has in his entire life - and he takes Renjun’s hands in his before he turns around and faces his boyfriend.

“Renjun, I was -“

And Jaemin stops between his sentences because Renjun was looking up at him, a soft smile on his lips, and maybe he wasn’t as sleepy as Jaemin had originally thought.

“You should have woken me up,” Renjun says, lightly, and his eyes seem to light up slightly, “I could have helped you, you know.”

Jaemin holds Renjun’s gaze and he gives a smile of his own as he answers back, “You could have slept longer - at least until I finished.”

That only makes the smile on Renjun’s lips widen - and Jaemin couldn’t help it when his heart races a bit. He should have been used to it - he _is_ used to it - but when Renjun looks at him with nothing but sheer fondness and adoration in his gaze, it still manages to do things to Jaemin’s heart.

“You’re too good to me.” Renjun states and he breaks his gaze away in favor of looking down to play with Jaemin’s fingers.

Renjun has said it to him a lot of times, and even so, Jaemin couldn’t help but think that it was the other way around every single time.

And Jaemin is nothing but vocal about his appreciation towards Renjun, and so he whispers, as he catches Renjun’s hands and intertwines their fingers, “ _You’re_ too good for _me_.”

Jaemin thinks that he can say that a million times and still manage to mean it - because he does. The moment when he first met Renjun managed to become a huge event in his life - and there are things that he managed to do only because he has met - and fallen in love with - Renjun.

Renjun looks back up at that and the expression on his face shows that he thinks otherwise, but he doesn’t counter it back.

The two of them stayed still like that - just with their gazes focused on each other’s - and Jaemin could not even begin to describe how happy moments like these make him. Happier still when Renjun’s lips form another fond smile and he whispers, “I love you.”

And more than racing heartbeats, Jaemin feels at peace with the words - at home with it - and he feels nothing but pure affection for the boy in front of him.

Renjun always manages to do some effect to him - and Jaemin doesn’t wait for any more moment to say it back, “I love you too, _so, so_ much.”

And he does - and he knows that words are strong enough, powerful enough, and between the two of them, there was no need to show any proof of affection, but he still leans in forwards and places his lips on Renjun’s to give the softest, sweetest kiss.

Renjun meets his eyes as he does so and then, he closes them, when Jaemin’s kisses turn just a little deeper, harder, and Jaemin knows that it is too early for this, but he also knows that he always gets lost and dizzy and just a little bit crazy when Renjun is added to the equation.

Jaemin was already biting Renjun’s lips - he sees how they turn swollen, red, and pretty - and he’s about to deepen the kiss when Renjun pulls away.

And Jaemin is not hurt by the action, just a little surprised, and then Renjun’s look of pure love immediately changed to fond amusement and he says, “I smell something burning.”

Jaemin immediately feels himself redden at that - he’s embarrassed by a lot of things, but mostly for losing control and sight of everything - but before he can turn back to save what he can of their supposed breakfast, Renjun pulls him for a short peck.

Jaemin knows that he should think of their burning pancake first - but when Renjun meets his gaze, eyes twinkling slightly, Jaemin thinks that the two of them can opt for delivery just this one time.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i hope this wasn’t ooc or too... cheesy or smth (vomit emoji) but anw domestic renmin sounds nice.... fits both of them well too orz
> 
> i think that this was kinda short but i also wrote this on a whim so,,,, yeah dhdjdhjdb (@ sm gods can we please get another jaemren selca)


End file.
